


This is not what Loki was planning on doing with his Saturday

by Lets_go_batshit_crazy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blindfolded, Blood, Choking, Grandmaster - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Hickies, I’m literally trying to write this in like 4 hours holy shit, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, NSFW, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, This is taking far longer to write than I expected, breath play, drugged, frost-master - Freeform, frostmaster, i don’t know what i’m doing, itll get there I promise, non-con, noncon, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_batshit_crazy/pseuds/Lets_go_batshit_crazy
Summary: Loki finds himself on the planet of Sakaar, and meets an interesting individual. Things do not go in Loki’s favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fan fiction I’ve ever written and I have no clue what the fuck I’m doing. I think it may seem to start slow but if you want to see some smut then keep reading. Please I don’t know what I’m doing.

Loki slowly awoken, regaining his senses. Blinking the darkness from his eyes he looked up at the sky to wormholes as far as he could see dropping bits of material. As he looked around he slowly became aware of the searing pain in his side and the hot liquid pooling in the back of his throat. He must have broken a few ribs falling from the hole and ruptured something inside himself. Turning on his side he reeled and grunted in pain as he coughed up the blood seeping into his mouth. He took a deep inhale trying to calm his nerves just to get a nose full of the stench of garbage he was resting on. 

“Well, this was defiantly not they way I was planning on going” Loki thought, completely defeated laying on a giant pile of trash. Rolling back onto his back he sighed and attempted to sit up, move, or do anything to save himself. There was no use; he was far too weak to move and the strain of his effort made him dizzy and sick to his stomach. Loki’s vision was fading as the pain and lack of blood started to take over, and he wondered if there was anything left to do. Just as he was about to black out, he saw to headlights peering over a mountain of rubble. In his last seconds of consciousness, he lifted his hand in the air, trying to gain their attention. His hand fell to the ground and he sunk into an inky blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke suddenly. He sat up quickly and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large room with a vaulted ceiling, and large, clear windows with long flowing curtains and drapes. There were a few chairs and a small table with a small stack of robes on top adorning the room, but the space was relatively empty. The room was covered in pictures, tapestries, and painted decorations in light blues, reds, and golds. There were a few long, but shallow steps leading up to a platform with a large bed he was seated upon. The bed was very big, and very soft, covered in pillows and drapes that matched the rooms theme.

Loki then became acutely aware of the lack of pain in his side and gold silk robe he was dressed in. Certain that his injuries would have been fatal, Loki wondered what sort of people he was dealing with. How was he able to recover so quickly, and what technology did these people posses that they could have saved him. While he was grateful for his life, he knew he would be dealing with some very powerful beings. 

As Loki was considering his options and taking in the room, the door creaked open to reveal what must have been a guard. She was tall and slender, but built, and had a red tint to her skin. 2 small horn sprouted on each side of her head, and her long black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore grey and gold bulky armor and carried a staff in her hands. Her piercing eyes stared into Loki’s, she gave him a slight grimace, and then turned her head to speak behind her. “He’s awake”. 

“Oh good! I couldn’t wait for him to be up!” A rather cheery voice of a man spoke from behind her as she stepped aside to let him in. An older man, but looked well for his age, entered the room. His long flowing robes and cloaks of gold, red, and blue trailing behind him. His salt and pepper hair was pushed back and gelled neatly, but fashionably and his minimalistic makeup adorned his face. “Soooo...... it’s not everyday someone falls from the sky and lives, especially someone so... cute. Tell me, who might you be” Loki was a little taken aback by the complement, but didn’t think much of it. 

“I am Loki. May I thank you for the kindness of recovering me from where I was and bringing me back to health” 

“well.. yeah. Leaving someone out there to kick the bucket would have been pretty rude, don’t ya think? And healing you was really no problem at all.” Loki was surprised by the nonchalant-ness of this mans deeds. It seemed maybe he wasn’t the first person found and rescued in the garbage pile.

“May I ask the name of the person who saved me?” 

“You can call me, Grandmaster. I sorta run the whole planet Sakaar , so it seems fitting” a ruler. That would explain the posh room Loki was staying in. But, he was surprised with the amount of hospitality and kindness he had revived. Worried he was trying to be lured into a false sense of security, Loki continued to repay the kindness, but kept his guard up. 

After a few minutes of banter, thanking the grandmaster for his kindness and learning a bit more about where he was, the guard seemed to be getting impatient. She politely coughed and hinted at grandmaster 

“Oh yeah! I came in here to invite you down to a little party I’m throwing. As long as your feeling up to it you can come on down and enjoy the festivities.”

“Thanks to you I am feeling very well” Loki replied “I’m homered to be invited to such a wonderful party” 

“Don’t sweat it... you seem like you could use a bita... fun. There’s some clothes for you on the table. And I’ll have Talis here escort you down when your ready” Grandmaster said and gestured the the woman next to him. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to join you shortly”   
With one last, sort of uncomfortably long longing look, the man and his guard left the room and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was dressed in an emerald green tunic. The front was very high necked and draped in the front. There were two thin gold chains that connected in the back to hold the fabric up around his neck. More golden chains functiond as straps and attached the front to a very low cut back, which also draped down to barley cover his lower back, leaving much of him exposed. A small tie around the waist fitted the outfit nicely to himself. The lightweight fabric formed a long skirt that reached his feet. He adorned golden Sandals that tied around his ankles. He also wore a thin See through golden robe over top of his tunic which had a short train in the back. He was littered with gold bracelets and jewelry including a small head piece.

Looking in a long mirror, he was mildly grateful they put him into to his signature color, but was worried that he couldn’t find his old clothes and items, including his weapons. Loki could handle himself with his wits and “magic” but would have liked a back up. With a long sigh, he took a last look in the mirror and opened the door. 

The guard, whose named he assumed was Talis, was standing outside his door at attention, appearing to be waiting for him to come out. She turned to him and with a quick look up and down she instructed “follow me” Loki obliged and followed her down a hall. 

The ceilings were once again vaulted, but much higher than the roof in his room. The walls were covered in a shimmering golden wallpaper with a twisting curly diamond pattern. The floor was a glossy marbled white that was so polished, It acted as a mirror, making the room seem even taller. Some similar tapestries adorned the walls in a similar blue red and golden theme. As they reached the end of the hallway, Loki was met with a grand spiraling staircase which went both up and down. The guard spoke, “this way” and led him to the descending side of the staircase. They walked down a few floors it seems with Loki’s robes trailing along behind him.

They finally stepped off onto a floor, and Loki was met with 2 gigantic doors, with 2 more guards dressed similarly to Talis standing at attention. Talis motioned forward and Loki walked past her. Loki splotched the door, and as he did, guards pulled hard on the handles of the door. The door slowly opened, and Loki stepped inside. The guards closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear things are gonna start to get spicy in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was welcomed by a large spacious room, and a nose full of perfume. There were many individuals of different species, all dressed in fine fabrics, jewels, and makeup. Many off their robes and garments swept on the floor, almost all of them had a drink in their hand, and they were talking in groups of about 4-6. The room was covered in comfy looking loveseats, cushions, sofas, chairs, and other things for guests to lounge upon. There was a large bar, which was lit in blue and purple neon lights, and a rather buff looking bar tender was poring drinks for a laughing couple. Servers dressed in all black walked around with trays covered in assorted hors d’oeuvres, small pastries, and drinks of bright colors. There was a young lady in a long slinking dress playing something similar to a piano in the back of the room which filled the room with a light, mellow music. There were large windows looking out across the beautiful city as the sun started to go down. 

As Loki was taking in the sights, smells, and sounds, the grandmaster approaches with a group if guests bantering and laughing. “Finally you made it down! I was starting to get worried.” He looked Loki up and down “well I do suppose it would take some time to look this good. Give us a spin” Loki blushed at the command, but gave the grandmaster a warm smile and spun around to show him his outfit. The party following the grandmaster awed at Loki. “I knew green would look great on you! How beautiful you look” 

“Why thank you” Loki replied “I must say, I’m very impressed with your lovely palace. It’s quite grand.” 

“I sure hope it is. I put a LOT of cash into this thing.” The grandmaster replied. After a quick pause the grand master exclaimed “Oh my god you don’t have a drink. What do I pay these people for? Drink!” The grandmaster called. Swiftly, a young man dressed in black made his way over with a tray full of differently colored drinks in different types of glasses. The grandmaster looked over his options before plucking out a lavender colored drink in a martini glass, accompanied with a lemon slice around the rim. “Thanks” he said as he gave the server a little wink and shooed him off. “Here, I think you’ll like this” the grandmaster said and he pushed the glass into Loki’s hand. 

“Thank you” Loki replied. He looked down into the drink. The transparent purple liquid swirled in the glass as little specks of what looked like glitter danced around in the cup. 

The grandmaster looked at Loki and said “well this is a party after all? Come on, I’ll show you around!” As he said this he pushed his hand on Loki’s lower back to escort him around. Loki flinched a bit at the touch, but the grandmaster turned around to give him a warm smile. Loki smiled back and followed the grandmasters lead. 

Loki did not drink what was in his cup. He was skeptical of not being able to pick out a drink for himself. Something very strange could be up, and Loki was not about to be poisoned. But out of politeness, Loki held the drink and followed the grand master. 

Loki was carted around to many different groups of guests. The guests were always happy to be greeted by the grand master. As Loki was introduced, he bowed his head or took the guests hands to greet them. The grandmaster seemed to be flaunting him, almost like a doll, or a prize, but Loki played along. The guests remarked on his beauty, and Loki took the complements with stride. 

After a few more conversations the grandmaster confronted him, with a sad look. “Are ya really not gonna have ANY of the drink I gave you? Are you laying off the alcohol or...” Loki froze a bit. Everyone else was drinking so it may have seemed rude not to do the same. Loki sort of nervously chuckled and said

“well I have had a few sips, and it is quite good. I’ve just been so engaged with your guests, I guess I must be forgetting I have it” 

“You should have some more! You seem a bit stiff there Loki. A bit o alcohol will losses you up. It’s a party you should have some fun!” Loki paused, looking down at the drink. The guests around him seemed to have picked up on the strange silence from the grandmaster, and his slight more serious and insisting tone. Conversations around Loki seemed to quiet as the attention focused on the two of them

“Well I’m still not feeling perfect after my encounter earlier. I don’t want to end up sick, that would be quite embarrassing” Loki tried to protest. 

“A few more sips won’t kill ya” the grand master said with a bit of a nudge.” Loki paused again, knowing something was off. “Drink.” The grandmaster looked at him, very seriously this time, some of his fun and go lucky energy seemed to be missing. More people turned around to snoop in on the conversation. Afraid of making a scene or of what may happen if he didn’t drink, Loki raised his glass to the grandmaster and took a sip of the drink. It tasted of rose and lemon, and was refreshing on his pallet. Loki gave a half hearted smile at the man who beemed back at him and said “just get a bit more booze in ya, you’ll feel a lot better” 

The grandmaster escorted Loki to a small loveseat surrounded by plush chairs with other guests lazily drapped on them. Loki laughed and chatted with the other guests. He and the grandmaster continued to make small talk for a few minutes until the grand master reached his had towards Loki’s face. He placed a finger on his chin and turned Loki towards himself. He looked Loki in the eyes and said “drink” Loki half smiled as he brought the drink back up to his lips, slowly. The grandmasters hand followed, placing his hand on the back of the glass and tipping it into loki’s mouth. He gulped, wide eyed and realized he took a much bigger sip than he was planning thanks to the grandmasters tip. Loki lowered the cup and coughed a bit on the alcohol. Grandmaster smiled wide and extended his hand again towards Loki’s face to wipe a few drops of the drink off of his lips with the pad of his thumb. With another chuckle and a wink he removed his hand and continued the conversation.

After a few more minutes of banter Loki began to feel a bit more distant. Things people were saying weren’t connecting like they should and the lights and sounds of the party seemed to blur together in the background. Loki could handle his alcohol and had only had a glass. Something was in the drink and Loki knew it but the grandmasters hand kept guiding the cup to his lips, and he drank without being able to stop himself. When his glass emptied, the grandmaster would call someone over to refill it. Loki felt foggy and blurry, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He knew something had been slipped into his drink. 

Loki turned the the group and said “I’m terribly sorry...., would you... would you excuse me for a moment” Loki knew he had to get out of here now. He attempted to stand but felt so dizzy on his feet, and his vision began to close in. With almost no effort at all, the grandmaster grabbed Loki’s wrist and pulled him back down into the seat. 

“Better not dear. You seem a bit out of it. Wouldn’t want to to fall” The grandmaster casually said back. The rest of the guests giggled at the encounter and continued the conversation.   
Loki began to feel panicked. He couldn’t think right, he couldn’t move right. Everything felt distant and so foggy. Out of no where he felt a hand on his knee. He winced and stiffened his posture at it but couldn’t say anything. The other guests seemed clouded and all he could hear was their muffled laughs. He felt like he was in a bubble with just him and the grand master. Soon the grand master was close in Loki’s ear and whispered “damn... how did someone so pretty just happen to fall from my sky?” 

His hand tracked up to Loki’s thigh, giving it a little squeeze. Loki was panicked, terrified, but could do absolutely nothing to stop what was happening. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to bring himself back. “That’s it” the grandmaster said as he lightly traced his pinky on his inner thigh workin his way up and up and up. Loki’s mind was clouded but he could feel exactly what was happening. Just when he thought the grand master would make it all the way up, he pulled his hand away. In a distant and muffled voice he could hear him say “It’s been lovely but uh.... me and this pretty new boy are gonna retire to my room” Loki turned his head to him, eyes frosted over and mouth slightly open, dripping a small dribble of alcohol and drool down his chin. The grandmaster reached for his hand and pulled Loki up. Loki felts surprisingly light and floaty, but was easily lead away from the group. His glass slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor as he fell onto the grand master. His vision was fading again as he was being lead out of the party room. Before he lost consciousness, the grandmaster whispered “don’t worry. We’ll have you feeling ship shape in just a bit”. The grandmaster booped his nose, gave him a quick smile, and Loki was met with darkness again.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki awoke atop a bed, with the grand master at his feet. He had already removed Loki’s golden robe, and was working on his layers of Jewelery. The Grandmaster himself was also down a few layers, with just his pants and a top on. Loki tried too lift his arms but found them so terribly heavy. His mind was much clearer than it was half and hour before, but his entire body seemed heavy and weighted. He couldn’t move. 

“Please.....no...... I don’t want......” Loki managed to softly croak out before being interrupted. 

“Oh come on now. You think THATS gonna do you any good now.” He chuckled a bit “I’m just so excited to see... all of you” Loki knew he was fucked, and was going be be fucked, but kept looking for something, anything to help him. Anything to get him out. He began to feel tears pool in his eyes. He didn’t want this.

“I’m a god.... you won’t get away with this..... unpunished” Loki managed to cough out, hoping it would help him. 

The grandmaster chuckled, “I’m more of a do now, face consequences later sorta guy. Besides, if it’s really this easy to take down a god, people would be doing it all. The. Time.” Loki winced and tried to squirm as the grand master crawled over Him. The grandmasters legs were straddled across him. He held Loki’s head and lifted it close to his own, their foreheads touching. Loki tried to lean out of his hand but couldn’t get his head to move against the grandmasters grip. The grandmaster wiped a tear from Loki’s cheek. Loki peered into the grandmasters eyes, through his own red, puffy, and desperate ones. The grandmaster looked at Loki hungrily, “Ohhhh Ho Ho.... this is gonna be a LOT of fun” 

with one last smirk the grand master touched his lips to Loki’s and began to kiss him. Loki shut his eyes tight and let out a small wimper, but he couldn’t stop the grandmaster now. The kiss became deeper and hungrier as the grandmaster invaded Loki’s mouth with his tongue and bit on his lip. The grandmasters hand then worked the straps on Loki’s top. He pulled Loki’s tunic down revealing his chest and stomach. The grand master ran his hands over Loki’s torso, feeling the thin but muscular form. He parted from Loki’s lips to take in the gods torso. Loki pressed his head against the pillow and took a few panting breaths. “When my team was healing you, they said you were quite a catch but, god damn. You may be my prettiest one so far” The Grandmaster took Loki in and with a smile, grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulled it back, exposing his neck. Loki widened is eyes, gasped and winced at the pain as the grandmaster bit, hard on his neck. Loki tried to push his head off, but his arms were too weak to to anything. They just sort of laid on the grandmasters head in a futile effort to push him off.

“Please... please stop.... I’ll do anything just please stop.” Loki managed to sputter out as the grandmaster began sucking on his neck. Then his hand moved from caressing Loki’s torso to directly on his nipple. The Grandmaster pinched it and rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger. Loki gasped at the pain and the new sensation of pleasure. He didn’t want it to feel good. He just wanted it to hurt because having it feel good filled Loki with a kind of shame he hadn’t felt before. He just wanted it to be over. 

The grandmaster gave Loki hickies all over his neck, and Loki protested to no prevail. The grandmaster smirked and decided to do one farther by biting into Loki hard. Loki screamed against the pain but the Grandmaster yanked his hair back and sideways giving him more room to work. There is no tongue or suction, just teeth as the grandmaster bit into Loki’s skin making it bleed. Loki winced and wined against it but couldn’t make him stop. The grandmaster pulled away, and watched as a few trails of blood ran down Loki’s neck and onto the sheets below. He then kissed Loki again, making sure loki could taste the tang of his own blood in his mouth. Loki squeezed his eyes and tried to dissociate himself from the situation, but to no evail. The Grandmaster sat up on Loki, and removed his hand from his hair; the grandmasters groin pressed hard into his hips. He could feel the Grandmasters shameless bulge push against him, and can slowly feel his own form. “Well now, that wasn’t so bad was is” 

Loki winced and cried. All he can get out it “Please... no more”. The Grandmaster chuckled

“Oh no. You have a long night ahead of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m really trying to bust this one out like super fast. Feedback would be great, cuz like I’ve said before I have no fuckin idea what I’m doing, but I hope youre enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

The grandmaster gave Loki a pinch on the cheek then suddenly threw a hand on Loki’s neck and began to squeeze. Loki gasped and arched his back and neck in surprise. He coughed, gasped, and clawed at the grandmasters hands with his own to no avail. His breathing became slowly more and more restricted as he felt the grandmasters nails digging into his skin. The Grandmaster leaned down and kissed at Loki’s nipple. He kissed, licked, bit, and sucked, until it’s hardened and flushed pink. The grandmaster worked Loki’s other nipple with his free hand. Loki’s eyes rolled back and watered as he tried to remove the grandmasters hands from him. But to no surprise it’s futile with the drugs in his system. 

After a few minutes of working on his nipples, the grandmaster sat back up, staring down at Loki who was becoming more and more desperate to open his airway, fruitlessly grasping at the hand around his throat. He rolled his hips over Loki’s groin, trying to get a bit of friction going. Loki’s eyes rolled back and spilled tears into in hairline. His mouth was agape trying to gasp for air and drooling down the sides of his face. The grandmaster looked down at Loki, gave him one last good squeeze, then released his throat. Loki gasped and coughed, desperate for air, his red neck screamed from the trama that it ensued. The Grandmaster then got off of Loki and easily flipped him onto his side. “Now this is where things really get fun” 

Loki looked down at the grandmaster, his eyes red and wet, pleading for him to stop. Loki just received a dismissive smirk as the Grandmaster continued his work. He pulled Loki’s top down, over his hips and legs, removing his clothing entirely. The Grandmaster took in Loki’s naked and exposed form; his red watery face, his bruised and bleeding neck, his flushed nipples on his muscular and thin torso, his smooth pale legs and feet, and his half hard Dick. The grandmaster then pushed Loki’s knees into his chest, into a fetal like position. He ripped stripes of Loki’s clothes apart as Loki gasped for air on the bed. He quickly tied Loki’s hands behind his back with ease. He then crawled over Loki’s form. Loki gave him a crying desperate look. The Grandmaster tilted his head, almost simpathectcally, kissed a tear from Loki’s eye, and wrapped the piece of cloth around Loki’s eyes, blind folding him. Loki let out a sob as the grandmaster climbed off him and pulled him down so his ass was right at the foot of the bed. The Grandmaster gave it a squeeze, and just a little smack that caused another wimper from Loki. Loki heard what seemed to be the opening of a bottle and a squeeze. The grandmaster grabbed and parted Loki’s ass cheeks and prodded his hole with a cold, damp, slick pointer finger. Loki winced 

“ya ready?” 

“Please.... don’t.....” 

The Grandmaster began to push his finger inside of Loki, and Loki gasped at the sensation. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere else. He wanted to be stabbed or kicked or killed instead of being violated like this. He wanted to be dead and there was nothing he could do. 

The Grandmaster pushed his whole finger inside, and Loki wriggled under the sensation, trying to fight the drugs and get away. The grandmaster then began working his finger in and out of Loki at a gradually faster pace. The act caused Loki to throw his head back is pain and pleasure as his dick got harder and harder. The Grandmaster added a second finger and Loki sobbed again and bit down on his lip, trying to distract himself from what’s happening. The grandmaster was really working Loki’s hole, scissoring and stretching him open. He added another finger and Loki bit gown harder and harder, eventually enough to draw blood. 

“How we doing?” The Grandmaster asked. It was so dismissive and infuriating to hear, but Loki couldn’t say anything. He now laid on the bed, panting and whining with his mouth agape. His toes curled as he twitched against the grandmasters fingers. 

The grandmaster then slowly removed his fingers, and Loki let out a gasp of relief. He took a couple of needed deep breaths into the pillow. “Alright you look ready to go” The grandmaster proclaimed, looking over his “handy” work. He then quickly flipped Loki’s limp body over, onto his stomach. He pulled up Loki’s hips and torso so he was resting on his knees and his chest and head. The grandmaster straddled Loki’s lower legs which were now resting on the bed, supporting Loki’s position. The grandmaster caressed Loki’s hips, feeling how slender and smooth they were. He tracked his hand up Loki’s back, feeling this shoulder blades. Then he brushed against Loki’s fingers, his hands still tied around his back.

Loki’s heart was racing, and his breathing was once again impaired by his face being squashed into the pillows. The grand master then finally undid his own pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his dick. The grandmaster grabbed Loki’s ass with one hand and his dick with the other, almost playfully tapping in on Loki’s cheek. “Ohhhh my pretty pretty boy..... if you went so damn cute this probably wouldn’t have happened, but oh well, here we are.... I can’t wait to see what you feel like” 

Loki took a sharp inhale through his nose and braced himself. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and let out a few more tears. The grandmaster prodded his dick against Loki’s hole, and began to pull Loki open with his thumb on his ass. “Ready?” 

“Oh fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but for real, am I the ONLY one who hates it when people use words like shaft, rod, member, manhood, length, my little (insert character’s name), tool, and my least favorite I’ve seen: meat stick. LIKE WHAT??? WHAT IS GOING ON??? Just call it a dick like.... why??? It stresses me out.
> 
> Also please tell me how this is I need validation


	7. Chapter 7

The grandmaster then pushed his dick, slowly, into Loki’s ass. Loki gasped and sputtered, this was much more than the grandmasters fingers. The grandmaster slowly pushed all of himself inside, and Loki was absolutely frozen. “There we go... that’s not so bad now is it” The grandmaster purred as he looked down at Loki. Loki could only sputter and breathe in his position, his face smashed into the pillows. The grandmaster then pulled his dick almost all the way out, just to push it back in, much faster than before. Loki couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small moan as he felt his asshole being filled. 

The grandmaster then grabbed Loki’s hips and started thrusting in and out of him. He was thrusting harder and faster into Loki, setting a harsh pace. Loki’s own, untouched dick began to leak precum and twitch with every thrust. Loki let out a small “fuu...uu..uu...uuuk...” in time with the grandmasters thrusts. It was too much for Loki to handle, and things were only going to get more intense. 

The grandmaster removes one of his hands from Loki’s hips and placed it under him, on Loki’s stomach. It was taught and flexed revealing Loki’s small abs, but also his incredibly smooth skin. He worked his hand down Loki’s torso to his crotch. The grandmaster gently touched the tip of Loki’s precum covered dick and Loki immediately let out a scream. The grandmaster teased Loki, lightly touching the tip, and gently letting his finger brush down the length, all while still ramming into his ass. Loki shook and jumped with every touch, and could do nothing but yelp and moan. The grandmaster finally stopped teasing Loki and began to pump his hand, very slowly at first, but his pace began to quicken. Loki was overwhelmed with overstimulation, and screamed, muttered, groaned, and gasped, as it was the only thing he could do to cope with the feelings he was experiencing. The grandmaster pumped Loki’s dick faster and thrust in harder, now hitting Loki’s prostate. It was too much. Too much for Loki to handle. He was close. The grandmaster appeared to be close as well, his pace quickening and his thrusts becoming sloppier and more erratic. He bent down slightly to Loki’s head and said in a breathy voice, “you ready to cum pretty boy??”

Loki in-fact was, and came all over the grandmasters hands and sheets. He screamed, flexed, and twitched under the high of the orgasm. The grandmaster was close behind letting out a soft and breathy “fuck” as he thrust into Loki one last time, cumming in his ass. 

They both breathed hard, Loki was gasping for breath in his current position. As they slowly came down from their high, the grandmaster pulled out, and trickles of his cum followed him out of Loki. Loki was still twitching and gasping against the feelings in his body. He grandmaster scooted back from Loki and stood up at the foot of the bed. Loki’s knees slowly fell back, allowing Loki to rest on his stomach. After about a minute of laying on the bed, the grandmaster untied Loki’s wrists, which promptly flopped down at Loki’s sides. He then gently turned Loki over, so he rested on his back. The grandmaster eyed Loki, looking at his flushed body, before going to remove his blindfold. He untied Loki’s blindfold, which was soaked in his tears. The blindfold revealed a pair of puffy, red, tearstained eyes that seems to be glazed over, stunned. The grandmaster places his hand on Loki’s cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb, before planting a soft, quick kiss on Loki’s lips. She warmly smiled down at Loki, “we should do this again sometime” Loki was unable to speak, or move. Stunned, violated, and defeated, Loki laid their on his back as the grandmaster got up from his bed side. Loki managed to tilt his head to the side to watch what the grandmaster was doing. The grandmaster rummaged through a drawer on a nightstand next to the bed before pulling out a small vial. He joined Loki’s side once more before tilting Loki’s head up and popping open the cork to the vial. He slipped the vial between Loki’s lips and poured it into Loki’s mouth. Loki swallowed with no protest or pushback at all. The grandmaster smiled again, gave Loki another warm look before turning away and walking to the door. “I’ll see you again, ok hot stuff?” He said with a saunter and a wink before closing the door behind him leaving Loki alone in the room. Loki’s vision began to close in again, filling the room with darkness. Loki closed his eyes and in his last moments of consciousness, he thought “damn.... I really wish I was still laying down, bleeding out, on that giant pile of trash” and he passed out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think that should do it. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed, and hopefully I’ll be back with another fic soon. Give me some suggestions if you enjoyed my writing!


End file.
